A Christmas Promise
by HexMeIntoAHawthorne
Summary: "'Sheesh, just trying to make two dreams come true. But I will kiss you Gardner, and that is a Christmas promise,' Travis exclaimed. ...everyone knew you couldn't break a Christmas promise."  Just a cute fluff I thought of. Merry Christmas!


Katie was on the Demeter cabin porch decorating with the peppiest Christmas spirit. Poinsettias and wreathes were all over the place and now Katie was growing mistletoes that the Aphrodite cabin had asked for to be placed all over Camp. All was calm, which was strange considering this was Camp-Half Blood, but then again it was a little early for "dummy-slaying." But that happiness and calmness was quickly diminished when a certain Stoll came strolling about. Katie groaned.

"What do you want Travis?" Katie questioned.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, because 'all I want for Christmas is you,'" Travis sang, "Okay maybe just a kiss." He leaned in and pointed to his red cold cheek.

"Travis, you can't possibly think I'll kiss you just because it's Christmas, can you?" Katie asked with her eyebrow raised while backing away.

"Aww, come on Katie, it's the only gift I can't get from Santa Claus! I mean I could get a kiss from him but that would just be…ugh. And what would Mrs. Claus think?" Travis emphasized.

"Bother me later Stoll, I'm busy concentrating on growing- well, I'm… I'm growing-"

"Mistletoe?" Travis suggested with a smirk, while Katie just stood there red, but not just from the cold.

"Just leave. That's MY Christmas wish for now," Katie said bluntly.

"Sheesh, just trying to make two dreams come true. But I will kiss you Gardner, and that is a Christmas promise!" Travis exclaimed. He pushed Katie's Rudolph red nose and left. Katie just rolled her eyes, but when she knew Travis was completely gone, she couldn't help but smile too, because everyone knew you couldn't break a Christmas promise.

* * *

><p>Days passed and the Aphrodite cabin had gone a wee bit overboard with the mistletoe. Katie had to look up every step she took, just so she wouldn't get captured by the tradition. Especially not by Travis, Katie thought, anyone but Travis. Just one more day and the Christmas mistletoes would be gone. The first Christmas promise would be broken, but Katie would free.<p>

But something that Katie didn't know was that Travis, too, was dodging mistletoes, but not because he didn't want a kiss. He was saving his special Christmas kiss for no other than Katie Gardner. And that awesome gift, only to be given on Christmas, would make Katie realize her true lovey-dovey feelings for him; A pure miracle.

Christmas morning came, and it seemed as if Mr. D was in a rather good mood. That or he wanted the kids to get a cold before New Year's Day because it was snowing.

**(In the Hermes cabin)**

"Merry Christmas Travis! Merry Christmas everyone! Get up! It's snowing We need to make snowballs before any other cabin starts," Conner instructed. You could tell he was ecstatic about Christmas.

'Winning has definitely gone to his head. Eh. I'll worry about it later ' Travis thought. As much as he wanted to go outside to play in the snow and be the first to start the epic snowball war that would go down in history, he had more important things to do. He bundled up and walked outside towards the Demeter cabin with all the courage he could manage.

**(Demeter cabin)**

"Katie, can you get the door?" Miranda pleaded across the room.

Katie, too happy and tired to argue, nodded and went to the door. When she opened it though, all she found was a note. **_Katie G._ -**_**Meet me in 10 minutes near Thalia's Pine**._ A blush went immediately to her cheeks.

"Who was it?" Amanda, Katie's younger half-sister asked.

"Oh. Um, just a ding-dong ditch, probably Hermes's kids messing with us. Pft, they're obviously running out of pranks," Katie said suspiciously while crumbling the note and putting it in her pocket.

"What's that in your pocket, then?" Amanda questioned. '_Jeez just because you're 13 years old doesn't mean you have to involved with everyone's love life. That's for the Aphrodite cabin,' _Katie thought.

"…Nothing-"

"Let me see. Quick everyone, grab Katie and get the note!" '_Really? On Christmas?' _Katie thought.

Once the note was confiscated Amanda read the note aloud.

"OHHHHHH! Katie and Mysterious Man sitting in Thalia's pine K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone sang.

"Oh, my gods. It's probably Will!" Rose (as romantic as the one from Titanic) squeled. As much as Katie wished it was Will sometimes, she had a pretty good idea on who it really was, and he was no Will.

"I think its Stoll, Travis Stoll," Miranda slyly whispered with a smirk. Thankfully it was only loud enough for Katie to hear. All she could manage was a scowl. But Travis couldn't be this romantic could he? Nah.

"Well what are you waiting for, Katie? Ditch the presents and go meet your 'Mysterious Man'. Go! Merry Christmas!" All six of her cabin-mates exclaimed as Katie was pushed out the door.

"Some family," Katie muttered under her breath. But she went anyway.

As Katie approached the tree, her mouth became wide open. She couldn't believe what was happening. Travis had stepped out from behind Thalia's Tree. Katie never expected anyone to do this for her, especially not Travis. Thalia's Pine looked beautiful with the snow around it, but that didn't compare to the things decorating the tree_; _the tree was filled with nothing but mistletoe.

(**Travis's POV)**

Katie was in shock. Hopefully that was a good sign. Travis came out behind the tree with his usual smirk; it was too late for her to run away. Bingo.

"HA Katie! Now I have to kiss you. You can't back out," Travis bragged. By the look of her face, Katie was still in shock, but she still managed to say something.

"Fine. Merry Christmas Travis."

Katie closed her eyes; Travis grabbed her shoulders, pulled her closer and leaned in.

It might've been a slight and gentle touch on her warm lips, but it was the best Christmas miracle in history.

"You didn't think I could ever break my Christmas promise, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was procrastinating on my essay while reading Christmas stories when this idea popped in my head. It most likely has grammer mistakes so I'm sorry about that (please point them out if you want). I got the Christmas promise idea from 'Merry Christmas Drake and Josh' (So I don't own that specific idea either)**

**I love Christmas and so I hope you guys liked the story! I'm at least proud of it.**

**Leave your comments and reviews :D :**

**In the review could you please tell me if I should continue the story or just leave it at that. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor any of the characters except of course Amanda and Rose :P**

**-Awesome Trombone Geek 7**


End file.
